Visiting Hours
by Jabb3rw0cky
Summary: A man takes a shortcut the woods after his trail is washed out by the recent storms and mudslides. A boy visits his friends.
1. Chapter 1

My boots splashed and my mind raced even quicker than my feet. I'm really glad I know these woods so well. I don't have to worry so much about the tripping roots, only the run. It lets me focus on other, more important thoughts while my body's on autopilot.

And, boy, did I have many thoughts. The main of which was simply "Run". But many other things ran through my mind as well, one of which was "We have to speak to the authorities about adding a sign", which was followed by, "What in g-ds name kind of sign would that be?!". Another thought was, "Was that aliens? I think that was aliens.". The fourth was only the feeling of relief for making it out of there un-melted and un-mauled.

And the last replayed the previous events. On loop.

*o*o*o*o*o*

I usually walk home through the woods, it's a shortcut. It was a rather pretty path too, all trees and bushes. They were usually covered in beautiful flowers at this time of year. But my usual trail had been washed out by last night's rain though, so I had to take a detour. I had taken it before, and while not often it was still enough to commit it to memory. Suffice it to say, I was rather familiar with both paths.

So it was surprising to say the least to see something new in the path. And by in, I mean _in._ It had practically wiped out a portion of the path, taking a few trees with it. If I had to guess, probably the work of a mudslide.

After all, the saucer looked rather overgrown, I doubt it had flow in a while.

By the way, yeah, I was looking at a flying saucer.

And, well, you know the saying, "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back"? I was curious, if I didn't sate it I'd just remain dead… or at least never forgive myself. Who knows if this thing's going to move again?

The overgrowth was extraordinarily helpful as I traversed the hulking thing. The bare metal was _slippery,_ even in comparison to the damp vegetation. And I didn't even want to _think_ about touching those faintly glowing lines that interrupted the plating like some kind of organized, radioactive rust.

It got in the way though, too. I slipped a couple times, and nearly missed the entrance. And by entrance, I mean a massive fissure in the underside of the ship, like something shot it in mid-flight. But I did find it, and slipped unknowingly through the gateway of a new world of monsters and madness.

The first thing I noticed when adjusted, was it didn't take very long. Only a few seconds. The second thing was that everything was glowing at least faintly. Like those glow-in-the-dark stickers you put on the ceiling as a kid, but have now faded, and _why do I still have those?_

Walls, ceilings, even the metal floor was glowing faintly, although there was a stronger dotted pattern along the edges near the walls. The halls were spacious; enough for my footsteps to echo. A deafening _tap, tap, tap,_ no matter how lightly I stepped.

The emptiness was almost an entity unto itself, poking at my fears whilst simultaneously prodding my curiosity. It guided me through the abandoned halls, using the glowing pipes lining the walls as it's messenger. It, mixed with curiosity, prevented me from looking back. I was fearful not only of what I might find if I did, but of what I would miss before me. _Tap, tap, tap,_ left foot, right foot, smaller hallway split off to the left and right, stay on the main path. Don't worry about the void of light only a few feet ahead of you, it'll light up when you reach it. It always does. Avoid the massive hole in the middle of the path, not, not hole, another branching hallway. They went _up too?_

It was like I was in the cardiovascular system of some massive creature, walking an artery and watching the veins as they split off.

Then, I reached the heart.

The hallway opened into a room, an absolutely cavernous room. It was a better lit one than the halls I had been creeping through, light coming in through cracks in the ceiling along with slightly brighter pipes etching out the contour of the room. Even before my eyes fully adjusted to the new light level I could make out tunnels branching off in every direction, from every height and angle. I appeared to be on the second level from the ground, about twenty feet up, giving me a nice view of the massive pillar set up in the center of the room. Due to the size and all the entrances, I could only assume I had found the living quarters. Why else would the room be so big… oh.

My eyes adjusted enough to make out what was _on_ the pillar.

I couldn't move.

The _thing_ in front of me had me completely paralyzed with fear.

It was _massive,_ black with green studded coils all winding up on itself. More legs than I cared to count or consider all tangled together. Three masses of white fur interspersed among it all, one slightly larger than the others. I just stood there, not able to move, not able to blink. All I could do was let my mind race in circles, each lap constricting my thoughts more and more, I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. Dread filled every inch of my being, every corner of every vein, every square liter of lung space.

More light cut into the room as I heard something move, but I still couldn't tear my eyes away from the mass on the pedestal. It _moved_ , parts scurrying off in multiple directions at once.

I was wrong, that wasn't one creature, it was _three._ Those white lumps of fur were _manes,_ and now I could make out their heads too. I really didn't want to see those. They were just a massive maw, no eyes.

The tapping of their legs as they scuttled along every surface was nearly earbreaking despite its softness. But, somehow I managed to hear through the terror to the sound of human footsteps.

A boy stepped through a new door, one leading outside and letting more light in. He couldn't be more than twelve, maybe thirteen. He was carrying something which I couldn't make out at the distance, and was looking around at the walls and ceilings (he _must_ have noticed the creatures, _right?_ ), but he seemed completely confident as he walked.

"Centi? Centipeedle?"

What was he doing?! Did he want to be eaten?!

The largest creature pushed it's upper body off the ceiling, twisting down towards the boy as though to view at him right-side up. It opened it's mouth and… no. no no no no nononononono. It has an eye. It has an eye, _in the back of it's mouth!_

My own tongue choked me from warning him. I could only pray he noticed the thing and _moved_ before it got to close.

Apparently prayers work like djinn wishes, they do what you _ask_ them to, but not necessarily as you _mean_ them to. Because he _did_ notice and he _did_ move - _towards_ the creature!

He had his hands outstretched, like he was _welcoming_ the bloody thing! Like he was going to give it a _hug!_

Dear lord, kid, run _away!_ It's not your pet puppy, it's going to eat you!

I couldn't watch, but I couldn't tear my eyes away either. They collided.

There was no crunching, no snapping of bones. No cries of pain or terror, just a bizarre *CrAwr*-ing sound.

I was wrong. Apparently it _is_ his pet puppy. It nuzzled him.

"I'm happy to see you again too! Have you guys been doing good since I left?"

It nodded. It %$^ing _nodded!_

The boy was beaming.

"That's great! Oh, and before I forget, I brought you guys something. Hey, I know _you_ like Chaaaaps, does your crew to? Because I brought some extra."

There was another weird *CrAwrr* followed up with a *Cl-k*, and dear _lord,_ It sounds like a parrot. The other two scuttled to it's side as the boy offered the objects- apparently chips -he had brought with him.

Still no crunching as he tossed the snacks into the creatures' mouths, just a sizzling, hissing noise like… acid. Those things have _acid_ for spit! That's it, I have to get out of here!

I only took one step before it snapped its gaze on me. That eye didn't chance, but I swear there was something powerful in the way the light reflected, protective glint of a mother wolf. I froze. Again. No no no nonononono! Not again! I can't freeze again.

"What are you looking at?"

Such a simple question, asked in such an innocent tone. It was all that was needed to break me.

I bolted. I didn't care about the racket my boots made against the metal. I couldn't. Not then. I could hear them, the rattatatatat of too many legs against the floors. I just had to get out of here! Which way was the exit? Left or right - no! I kept straight, right? Right. They were getting closer. I could see the crack. It would be too small for them to fit through.

So close. I could practically feel their breath.

But they were too late. I made it! I hunched over, catching my breath. I looked at the crack. It looked back. Then a hissing sound and the edges started to bubble. Acid.

I ran. I just ran.

I'm still running.

I'm not out of the woods, and it could catch me at any time.


	2. The Destination

Another Part of my Halloween special where every story published is moved up by a chapter. In this case, it's actually finished. Enjoy!

It's amazing how quickly things can go wrong. One moment you're doing fine, the next you've slipped and are staring death in the face. I didn't have to worry about the roots, it was practically intuition to avoid them. But the mud was a different story.

It was jarring to say the least. I was so _close,_ but fate had different ideas. I slipped, my head whacked against a root I had just avoided. I saw blackness. I heard ringing.

I saw stars. I heard scuttling.

I saw _teeth._ I heard _hissing._

I saw an eye _._ I heard the *ssssss* of _acid burning the earth around me._

I felt fear like nothing I ever felt before.

I felt it's jaws close around my prone form. I was an easy meal.

I felt the earth leave me as it picked me up, teeth somehow not breaking the skin as I was lifted from the ground. The forest blurred as it, as _we,_ moved.

The fear, the head injury, it was just too much. I briefly blacked out.

I came to with a kid in my face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I was too woozy to even be startled by the boy. The jackhammer percussion section in my head was taking up far more attention anyways.

"Who… what-!"

Scratch that, my attention is fully on the situation at hand. You do _not_ ignore the towering bug monsters for a headache, no matter _how_ bad it is.

I screamed, and scrambled back or at least tried to. What came out was more of a whispering imitation of an actual scream, and I didn't really manage to get out of a prone position, my arms propping me up behind me.

"What's wrong?! How can I help? Are you hurt?"

I just collapsed onto my elbows and pointed at the _creature_ behind him. He looked back, confused before a look of realization spread across his face.

"Ohh, Centipeetle's scaring you? Don't worry, she won't hurt you."

I just blinked at him.

"Really?"

The question came out in a nearly breathless sigh. I couldn't believe it.

He nodded vigorously, words coming out in a rush.

"Yeah, I mean, there was a little trouble at first when she first emerged, and the acid was sort of a problem, but now she's with her family so it's all good, right?"

The last part of the answer seemed more directed at the "centipeetle" than me, but I still took the reassurance for what it was worth. And for _her_ part, the centipeetle nodded and… shrugged? Man, that's _really_ weird with so many arms.

They looked like a demented mixture of a millipede, and a eastern lung dragon, with a bit of lovecraft sprinkled on top for good measure. Not to mention that plating… actually it's quite pretty come to think of it not attached to a creature I'm worried is going to eat me.

Sudden tiredness hit like a truck. I flopped completely on the ground, no longer having any energy or motivation to stay propped up. The floor was covered in a fine layer of white hairs, like my neighbor's apartment*.

I just lay there while the boy fussed over me. I was too out of it to listen. I _wasn't going to die._ I was _safe._ Eventually, though, one of his questions made it through my haze.

"Do you need any help back?"

I wasn't sure how _he_ could possibly help, he was just a _kid_ , but I nodded regardless. It was getting late and my legs were pretty much jelly. I probably wouldn't make it home without help, not before nightfall anyways. And there were rumors about tigers in these woods… though considering my current company I doubt any tigers would stick around.

"Okay then, *hup*!"

… okay then. The kid's strong enough to lift me by himself. I'm just too tired to care anymore.

"So which way is your house?"

I made a gesture and a groan that sounded faintly like "path".

Before he even took three steps I felt myself being lifted. _Again._

By massive jaws. _Again._

Whatever. I'm just done.

"Hey, hey! What're you doing?"

The boy wasn't though.

"Wait, what… ohh… no, no it's okay. I can walk. He's not that heavy."

I cracked an eye open at the feeling of the being tugged away from the boy, and glanced around. The boy was situated in Centipeetle's mane while I was placed in it's tail pincer.

His only response was squawking screech and the creature reaching it's head around to nuzzle him.

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I? *Sigh* Fine… just, be careful. Okay? Don't let anyone see you. I don't think they're going to be so willing to listen, even if I'm here."

It gave it's best approximation of a purr, a sound I'm not even going to _try_ and comprehend right now. We were off to the races.

And races it was, the familiar sights of the forest blurred around us. Trees and flowers were just stripes of brown and streaks of color. Blurs became blackness.

I took a short nap. I was just so _tired._ Plus, it was surprisingly comfortable in the grip of Centipeetle's pincer.

It carried me to the edge of the woods. Besides the prickly edges of the pincer, the ride was pretty smooth. All of those legs must make it easy to glide over those roots and uneven patches. I didn't wake up once.

I came to at the edge of the woods. The boy carrying me again and we were heading towards the police station at the edge of town. I guess I didn't ever tell him where I lived, so that would probably be a good place to ask.

I was a bit better now, so I excused myself. Before I left though, the boy formally introduced himself as Steven. He gave me his contact information, which I accepted in my groggy haze. He told me that if I ever needed to contact him about anything he saw today or if I wanted to meet with Centipeetle again that I shouldn't hesitate to give him a call. A glance at the treeline and a flash movement far too big to be a tiger. It was real; I'm not sure how I feel about this. I Needed to head home: there was a lot I needed to think about.

But there was one thing I did manage to figure out before I got to my door: what kind of sign to put up.

"Do not disturb"


End file.
